Crowded
by MCTVFan
Summary: An AU story for the MC Hiatus Challenge on Tumblr. Andy and Sharon are forced to share a table at a crowded coffee shop several days in a row. AU Shandy
This is a little AU story for the MC Hiatus Challenge on Tumblr. This is my first foray into AU, and I really enjoyed the challenge. As always, I welcome any and all reviews. The prompt for this AU was:

 _Forced to share a table at the coffee shop a couple days in a row because crowded coffee shop and no room_

Obviously, I do not own Major Crimes or these fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

 **DAY 1**

Sharon Raydor had a routine. Like everything else in her life, she had a certain way that she liked to start her day. One of the most important elements to her morning routine was stopping at her favorite coffee shop before work. Working in a high-powered law firm meant that her days were filled with anxious clients, courtroom drama, and high stakes cases. This little coffee shop was her sanctuary before she started her hectic day. It was out of the way and one of the best kept secrets in LA, so she could savor her favorite cup of coffee on one of the comfy chairs in peace while she mentally prepared for the day ahead. At least, it used to be one of the best kept secrets. That was until a popular grocery store moved in a few doors down and Sharon's peaceful morning routine became a lot more crowded. It seemed to get worse by the day, but this morning was by far the absolute worst.

Sharon ordered her favorite drink after spending ten minutes in line, and then she had to wait another ten minutes standing around waiting for it to be ready. Since she only had an hour before she had to be at work, this cut her morning relaxation time down to forty minutes. When she finally got her soy non-fat latte with a splash of caramel, she looked around for a place to sit down and enjoy it. Every table was taken along with her big comfy chairs. She stood with an annoyed look on her face. Suddenly, a young woman and her companion got up from the table they were sharing and headed for the exit. She made a bee-line for the now unoccupied table. She reached the table and set her latte down on it. As she did so, she started to look up and noticed another coffee cup perched on the same table. She moved her gaze further up and her vibrant green eyes met chocolate brown ones.

"Is this your table?" she asked slightly annoyed. It apparently didn't go unnoticed by her competition.

"Well, it was about to be," he retorted matching her tone. "But, seeing as how I'm a gentleman and all, it's all yours," he said offering her the coveted location. He couldn't help but notice the woman's piercing green eyes. She was impeccably dressed in her tailored suit and expensive heels. Her hair fell in perfect waves around her beautiful face. He also couldn't help but think that if she had a better attitude, he might have considered this situation quite fortuitous.

"Thank you," she said kindly, but she couldn't erase the annoyance from her voice completely. It wasn't his fault, really. This, if she was being honest with herself, handsome stranger was not solely responsible for her crappy morning. But he was the one currently in front of her, so unfortunately, he was bearing the blame.

The gentleman turned to walk away and Sharon sat down in the chair. She watched as he tried to make his way through the standing room only crowd and finally gave up. He stood and sipped his coffee, and Sharon decided that she couldn't just sit there at her table with a perfectly good empty chair. She waited until she caught his eye, and then motioned for him to come join her. He warily approached her table.

"What's the matter? Need something you want me to go get for you?" He asked suspiciously. She pursed her lips and gave him an annoyed look.

"No, I was just going to offer you the other seat at my table. But if you're so inclined to dislike me, then maybe I should just ask someone else," she countered. He stared at her for a moment and then sat down in the chair across from her.

"No need. I'm sorry. I can be an ass sometimes," he admitted.

"Just _sometimes_?" She asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"A lot of the time, actually, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum for the purpose of this seating arrangement," he answered and gave her a charming smile.

"That's not necessary," she said dangerously. "I'm very used to dealing with asses," she added with a bigger smile.

"It's a lost art form, really," he said while sipping his coffee.

"Indeed," she said with a laugh. And he couldn't help but notice how her face lit up and her eyes sparkled. He liked her ability to match wits with him.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," he offered. "I'm Andy," he added with a friendly grin.

"Sharon," she replied reaching her hand across the table. As his hand met hers, they shook them and she politely offered a "Nice to meet you, Andy". He returned the sentiment, and they both spent a moment lost in each other's eyes. It was weird. She started off seriously disliking this guy, but now, well, now she wasn't sure what she felt. It definitely wasn't _dis_ -like, though. A comfortable silence fell over them as they got lost in their own thoughts. Sharon decided that she should review a few things before heading into the office, so she pulled out some case notes. Andy allowed his wondering eyes to pry and quickly noticed the header on her letterhead. It certainly explained the suit.

"Hyatt, Raydor, & Smith, huh? You a lawyer or just in need of one?" He joked. She gave him a small smile.

"The former. And I don't get myself into situations that require a lawyer," she said smoothly. "Well, at least not criminally," she corrected.

"Now that sounds like an interesting story," he started.

"Not really. It's all rather boring. Divorces usually are which is why I'm not a divorce attorney," she stated while looking over her notes. Andy couldn't help the tinge of excitement that coursed through him when he heard the word "divorce".

"I don't know. Mine was rather entertaining for everyone. Well, except me," he offered. She merely glanced up at him and then went back to reading the piece of paper in front of her. "So which one are you?" He asked. She looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"Hyatt, Raydor, or Smith?" He clarified.

"Oh, Raydor. It was my married name. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with it. Professionally, anyway. Although, it is my kids' last name, so I suppose it isn't all bad," she stated. Why was she rambling? Why was she telling this total stranger so much about herself?

"You have kids," he said surprised. She nodded and he decided to pry a little further. "How many?"

"Two, but they're all grown up now and living their own lives," she said wistfully.

"Yeah mine, too. Got two myself. Seems like they grew up overnight," he said making small talk.

"Hmm, I know what you mean," she added. Andy was lost in the sound of her voice and that little hum she made. It was relaxing and stimulating at the same time. He was completely drawn to her and couldn't exactly understand why. She was beautiful and Andy always had a thing for beautiful women, but this felt like something more than a "thing". She was clearly intelligent plus sophisticated and witty. The more he spoke with her, the more lost he was beginning to feel.

"So, what is it _you_ do?" She asked curiously. The sound of her voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Oh, I'm a lieutenant with the Major Crimes division of the LAPD," he said matter-of-factly. Sharon almost choked on her latte, but she covered well and he didn't seem to notice.

"That's why you recognized my firm," she stated.

"Yeah, well, you guys do seem to represent a special kind of scumbag," he retorted. "Although, we've never had the pleasure".

"Those 'scumbags' you refer to have the right to an attorney, and perhaps, you would find them and my firm to be more accommodating if your division didn't run roughshod all over the law," she said with a holier-than-thou tone.

"We're the ones running 'roughshod' over the law? I thought that was your murdering clients. My mistake," he said annoyed. She just glared at him before looking back down at her case notes.

"Well, clearly, sharing a table was a bad idea. So, I think I'll go take care of my 'scumbag' clients. At least the company will be more pleasant," she retorted standing up and gathering her things. She started to walk away, but Andy suddenly felt the strong urge to call her back. He looked up, but he didn't see her, so he got up as well. He started to move toward the door when he saw her slip out. He sped after her and called out.

"Sharon! Wait," he watched as she turned around with a surprised look on her face. "Andy Flynn. Resident ass, remember?" She took a moment to just look at him.

"Yes, and if you'll remember, I'm used to dealing with asses, which is why I don't have anything else to say to you". And with that she turned on her heels and walked off toward her car. Andy decided it was best to cut his losses and let her go.

 **DAY 2**

The next morning, Sharon decided to arrive extra early to her coffee shop. Hopefully, she could beat the crowd and sit in one of her comfy chairs where she wouldn't get stuck talking to and arguing with a complete stranger. The coffee shop was definitely less crowded, but all of the comfy chairs were taken. After picking up her drink, she made her way to a table and sat down. She leaned over into her bag and pulled out her favorite book. She always kept it with her in case of times like these when she needed something to occupy her time. She figured the book would make her look less open to conversation.

A half an hour went by and Sharon was so lost in her book that she failed to notice how crowded the place had become. Suddenly a familiar voice surrounded her pulling her from her story.

"This seat taken? Seems to be the only one left in this place". She looked up and saw a reticent Andy staring down at her, coffee cup in hand. She simply shook her head and he began to sit down across from her. Sharon went back to her reading.

"I'm glad I ran into you. I didn't like how we left things yesterday," he said offering an olive branch. She looked up from her book with her lips pursed.

"Yes, it was quite unfortunate, but we're not friends or even acquaintances. We're simply two people forced together by crowded circumstances at a coffee shop. So, we don't have to get along and we certainly don't have to leave things on a positive note," she answered matter-of-factly.

"So, I'm guessing you don't believe in fate," he said with a smile. She tried to hold back the smile that was fighting its way across her face, but it couldn't be done. And before she knew it, her shoulders starting shaking with repressed laughter. Andy seemed to find it amusing and began to laugh as well.

When they had both regained their composure, she shook her head and went back to reading her book. It was then that Andy noticed the title.

" _To Kill A Mockingbird_?" He asked surprised and she looked up at him. "That's probably my all-time favorite book," he exclaimed. She just gave him a questioning look. "What? I read," he said.

"Or did you just see the movie?" She asked with amusement in her tone.

"Both, actually. I enjoy them both, but the book is my favorite," he answered truthfully.

And with that they ventured into an engaging conversation about books and their reading preferences. Before they both realized it, time got away from them and they quickly said their goodbyes (on much better terms) and headed to their respective work places.

 **DAY 3**

The next morning, Sharon arrived at the cafe and ordered her drink as usual. While she was waiting for it, she noticed someone signaling her from the back of the cafe. She got her drink once it was ready and started to make her way back to him. She noticed that the rest of the tables seemed to be occupied anyway. When she arrived at the table, she was met by a grinning Andy.

"Saved you a seat," he said stating the obvious. She gave him a smile and sat down. Andy couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful as always, but without the extra air of animosity, she was even more beautiful. He was pretty sure he could drown in her smile and be happy.

"You must have gotten here early," she mused. He nodded captivated by the woman in front of him.

"It was no big deal. Gotta be in the murder room early today anyway to run down some leads on our latest case," he explained. "All by the book, of course, counselor," he added with a cheeky smile. She returned it.

"Of course," she said with a flirty smile and then sipped her latte. Was she flirting with him? What was she doing?

They fell into easy conversation with stories about some of their crazy cases. They shared smiles and glances and a little bit of themselves while they got to know each other better in the crowded cafe until it was time for both of them to head to work. As they exited the cafe, Sharon turned to him before walking off.

"I thought you had to be at work early today," she asked gently and then realization dawned on her. "I didn't hold you up, did I?" She asked with concern.

"No, not at all. And this is early for me," he said before waving goodbye and heading to his car.

 **THE DAYS THAT FOLLOWED**

They shared their morning routines like that for several more days. By the end of the first week, they started making plans to meet and coordinated who would get there early to reserve a table. By the end of the second week, Andy would have Sharon's drink ready for her when she arrived. He always ordered it exactly how she liked it. Sharon would have returned the favor, but it seemed Andy was not as drawn to routine as she. He often changed his drink depending on his mood.

They exchanged phone numbers (for practical purposes only, of course) and shared stories about their kids. They laughed, talked, and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. Even on the days when the cafe wasn't as crowded, they still managed to share a table. Sharon told herself it was out of courtesy to others. She wouldn't want to take up two tables when they could share one. Not that Sharon didn't enjoy his company. She did immensely. She liked his sense of humor, the way he listened so intently, the fact that he told it like it was, and the strides that he had made to correct errors in his past. He was also rather easy on the eyes.

After about a month of spending their morning coffee time together, Andy arrived a little later than usual one day. Sharon had already gotten there and secured a table. When he got to her table with his drink, he didn't seem like himself. Sharon couldn't help but notice that he looked stressed. As their usual comfortable conversation began, he seemed preoccupied. Sharon decided it was time to get to the bottom of it.

"Are you going to tell me what it is that has you in such a tizzy this morning or should I just continue to have a conversation with myself?" Sharon asked with a slight undercurrent of annoyance. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sharon. I'm terrible company today," he conceded.

"Bad case?" She pried.

"No, worse. My daughter is getting married this weekend," he said resigned. Sharon was shocked. This was not at all what she was expecting.

"Unless you and I have different definitions, weddings are usually happy occasions," she tried.

"Yeah, well, this one has been one big pain in my ass. My ex wife expects me to pay for everything, but have a say in nothing. And now my daughter wants her stepfather to walk her down the aisle with me! If that's not bad enough, my ex and I have done nothing but fight and at this point, I think it would be better if I just stayed home," Andy said defeated.

"Nonsense! This is your daughter's wedding, Andy. You can't not go," she said incredulously. Andy just sat there looking depressed. Even her little outburst failed to garner a reaction. She paused and studied him for a moment.

"Could you use a buffer?" She offered. Andy looked up at her surprised. "We've gotten to know each other pretty well and I like weddings," she added. His face seemed to light up.

"Yeah, Sharon, that would be great," he beamed. "How would I introduce you, though? I mean, 'that girl from the coffee shop' doesn't have a great ring," he said smiling.

"How about as your friend Sharon," she said with a smile. He nodded and they took a moment to study each other.

"Ok, yeah. This is amazing, Sharon. Thank you," he beamed.

"What are coffee shop friends for?" She smiled.

When they left the crowded coffee shop that day, there was an extra bounce in their steps and something intangible hanging in the air. Neither could put their finger on it, but it felt a lot like hope and maybe something more. Suddenly, Sharon wasn't so annoyed about her coffee shop getting crowded. In fact, if things went well, it might just be the best thing that had happened to her in a long time.

THE END


End file.
